The Gunslinger's Tragedy
is the thirtieth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston walks into Chuparosa, a dusty & quiet town, fresh off the ferry and a new arrival to Mexico. He is greeted in a rather unpleasant way by a group of banditos and they demand a toll. They continue to terrorize John but he is forced to gun them down and leaves them to rot in the sun in the middle of the town after one steals his hat and another tries to make him take off his boots. However, an old man witnessed all of this and mocks John's gun skills. He is an American too and offers to show John some techniques. The pair bond as they practice shooting. The old man is revealed to be Landon Ricketts, a retired and legendary gunslinger who was supposedly the fastest shot in the Old West. He gives John a lay of the land, talking about the local government and the smell of a revolution coming. Later they are tasked to save a supply wagon that was hijacked outside of town by another group of banditos. Landon is the "town savior" and is respected by the locals. They return the wagon and Landon gets a hero's welcome back, while John is left standing... Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Use Dead-Eye to tag and shoot three (3) bottles. *Use Dead-Eye to tag and shoot at least two (2) birds. *Stop the bank wagon robbery. *Destroy the banditos' roadblock. *Escort bank wagon into town. Mission Details As the mission begins, Ricketts gives Marston a new Schofield Revolver and wants you to shoot three glass bottles with your dead eye mode. This is simple, just go into Dead eye and mark each of the bottles. After you do that, he tests your dead eye skills again. He fires a shot, disturbing a bunch of vultures, which take off from the roofs and walls. You must kill at least two of them with your dead eye mode activated. After that, Ricketts asks you to follow him into Chuparosa. When you enter the town, a scared bank employee runs to you and says that the bank cart, delivering cash to the bank, has been attacked by bandits. After this short cutscene, you must mount your horse and follow Ricketts to the cart. It is not far from the town, just a little way down the road. The cart is being robbed by three bandits — two of them are normal enemies with rifles and revolvers, while the third one is holding the cart driver as a hostage. After killing the two rifle-holding enemies, enter dead eye mode and target the third one in the head, because harming the cart driver will result as mission failure. After this short battle, the driver asks you to escort the cart back to the town. On the way back, three more bandits appear blocking the road. Kill them and finish escorting the cart back to Chuparosa. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Landon Ricketts. *Kills Landon's horse. *Assaults or kills livestock. *Does not use Dead-Eye to shoot the bottles. *Does not use Dead-Eye to shoot the vultures. *Allows the hostage to die. *Assaults the hostage. *Kills the horses of the carriage he's protecting. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 3:34 * Shot Accuracy: 78% * Number of Headshots: 5 New Game Elements Introduced *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 3 Mission Complete Unlockables *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 3 *Schofield Revolver (gifted) Trivia *If John starts this mission in a hatless oufit (i.e. Gentleman's Attire) then much like in the missions Wild Horses, Tamed Passions and The Burning John will be rendered with his hat on it for the first cutscene. This time it happens because a peasant takes John's hat off of his head and puts it on his own, with John later taking it back forcefully. When the next cutscene starts John will be hatless again. *During the bottle-shooting part of the mission, you can shoot the bottle of a nearby drunk, who will proceed to shout in Spanish. *The title of this mission could be a reference to the Grand Theft Auto IV mission "A Revenger's Tragedy". *Avoid starting this mission near sundown; you'll find yourself trying to target the hostage-holding bandito with the setting sun right behind him, making him (and the hostage) extremely hard to see. *For some strange reason, John is able to fire his Cattleman Revolver in a double-action manner on this mission even though it is a single-action weapon. This does not apply if the player has the Volcanic Pistol equipped. *After John asks what Landon is waiting for in the second cutscene, Landon pauses before saying "I don't know..." with a watery eye. This could hint that he is somewhat afraid of death. *There is a somewhat rare glitch when John and Landon are walking to their horses, Landon will pull out his revolver and start shooting at the horses. *Landon Ricketts will occasionally use a Semi-Automatic Pistol during this mission. *It is notable that the conversation that the peasants are having at the beginning of the cutscene while speaking in Spanish makes absolutely no sense. Incorrect tenses are used and synonyms of the same word are used immediately after the other. (See here for a rough translation.) *The unknown bandito who confronts Marston appears in early trailers of the game, fighting in Tesoro Azul, although he can not be found anywhere in the actual game. Gallery File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy01.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy02.jpg|"Eh, un forastero." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy03.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy04.jpg|''"Eh, gringo, hablas español?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy05.jpg|''"No, sir. Ah... Pardon, pero, yo habla un solo poquito español. Habla English?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy06.jpg|''"Ha, ha, sí, gringo, hablo mucho inglés."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy07.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy08.jpg|''"Hablo 'filthy fucking bean eater', hablo 'slippery little Mexican', hablo 'little piece of shit!'"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy09.jpg|''"Comprende, amigo, comprende?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy10.jpg|''"Hey, what are you doing here, gringo? I don't remember inviting you to my country."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy11.jpg|''"I don't think you did, amigo. I mean you no harm."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy12.jpg|''"You mean us no harm? This is funny!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy13.jpg|"What harm could you do to us, exactly?" File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy14.jpg|''"Nothing, amigo."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy15.jpg|''"Now, I appreciate the welcome committee, but I'd hate to spoil a beautiful afternoon, on such beautiful land, with any further unpleasantries. Now, if you'll excuse me..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy16.jpg|''"Hold it, gringo. I think you are forgetting something... a little taxation!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy17.jpg|''"I have a large family! Ha, ha, ha!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy18.jpg|''"I, too, have a family, friend..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy19.jpg|''"So that we may see our families again, I suggest we part ways amicably."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy20.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy21.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy22.jpg|''"Can I see the boots, gringo?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy23.jpg|''"I think you can see them from where you're standing just fine, señor."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy24.jpg|''"Take off the boots, Americano!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy25.jpg|''"As you wish..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy26.jpg|''"HA! HA! HA!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy27.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy28.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy29.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy30.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy31.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy32.jpg|''"Oh, very good. Very good indeed, sir."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy33.jpg|''"What a great way to improve border relations."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy34.jpg|''"An illiterate farmer crossing the river, coming into their civilization and butchering the local peasants..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy35.jpg|Ricketts: "Thank you very much, sir." Marston: "Don't mention it, old man." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy36.jpg|''"You kill peasants, you become a peasant."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy37.jpg|Marston: "I never aspired to be anything more." Ricketts: "A socialist, huh? No wonder you left America..." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy38.jpg|''"I'm many things, most of 'em bad... but a man of political principles? No."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy39.jpg|Ricketts: "Well, then I fear Mexico may not be for you, sir." Marston: "Don't you worry about me..."' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy40.jpg|''"Oh, but I do worry..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy41.jpg|''"An angry man a long way from home, a man who handles a gun as sloppy as you..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy42.jpg|''"I can handle a gun okay, partner."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy43.jpg|''"As long as you're killing quail -- or peasants. If you have to face another man you don't stand a chance."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy44.jpg|''"I can show you a few tricks, come with me."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy45.jpg|''"Well, you won't make it into the circus, but you can shoot."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy46.jpg|Ricketts: "Keep on practicing." Marston: "Thank you, old man." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy47.jpg|''"Now, who are you?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy48.jpg|''"No one interesting. Who're you?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy49.jpg|''"Landon Ricketts. Not a name that means much anymore."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy50.jpg|''"It means a little. You were famous when I was a boy."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy51.jpg|''"Ya, killing men is a strange kind of fame. I was the fastest in my time, I must've been, I'm the only one left."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy52.jpg|''"What are you doing here?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy53.jpg|Ricketts: "Living quietly, waiting." Marston: "For what?" File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy54.jpg|''"I don't know."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy55.jpg|''"I'm looking for a couple of men, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. Escuella is from here."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy56.jpg|''"It could be. This whole place is teeming with Americans on the run, mercenaries, locals hell-bent on revolution."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy57.jpg|Marston: "Revolution? Another one?" Ricketts: "Yeah. Never really ends. This whole place has been a hot bed for revolution since before the Spanish left." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy58.jpg|''"Now, there's another local guy running around promising the peasants their freedom. Hah. Just like the last two or three."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy59.jpg|''"Local government, foul bunch. Colonel Allende, he runs this place like a feudal king. He's an awful individual."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy60.jpg|''"Is that so?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy61.jpg|''"Yeah... until someone puts a bullet in his head."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy62.jpg|''"C'mon, let's get back to it. You gotta keep that back straight, otherwise it makes the gun jump."'' Video Walkthroughs File:The_Gunslinger%27s_Tragedy_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_30_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 30 - The Gunslingers Tragedy (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Article stubs